Just a Normal Year? Or Not
by Toboe's Soulmate
Summary: Two normal commoner girls enter Ouran Elementry and Academy. What could happen if one little girl could change the fate of her sister's life forever? Oc x ? I suck at summaries, please Read and Rate!
1. The Encounter

Episode 1: The Encounter

**AN: I do not own Ouran in any way possible. If I did..well…I wouldn't be here, would I?**

_(Third Person POV)_

A girl in her teenage years stood outside the huge gate leading to the prestigious school, Ouran Academy. Her navy blue eyes narrowed as she held her little sister's hand. With her black hair in a high ponytail, the little blonde girl by her side, she stepped onto the property. "I really need to loosen up. It's just a day of school, right Hani?"

The girl asked, looking down at the light blonde girl hiding behind her back skirt. Both of the girls' uniforms had been delayed, so they chose the next best thing. Regular clothes. The little girl, Haniko but goes by Hani, whispered quietly. "Yeah…Korri..please pick me up after school. I don't wanna be left alone over there." She stared up at the said girl with her light blue eyes. Korri only smiled and nodded.

"I'll meet you at four 'o clock. Wait for me in the front, if I'm not there in ten minutes go to my classroom." Korri explained and the two girls split up, walking quickly to their respected classes.

(_Korri's POV)_

I never wanted to leave Hani anywhere by herself. She has a fear of being alone and getting kidnapped.

After I told her what to do if I'm not there to pick her up, I walked to my classroom when the bell rang. "Crap! I can't be late on the first day!" I muttered, sprinting to my class. As I skidded to a halt in front of the door, the teacher looked at me with a "who-in-the-heavens-are-you" look. I responded with a fake grin and walking up to her. "I'm Korri Fushinaga. I am on the scholarship program for sports." I breathed, the lady nodded and announced to the class.

"Hello there, everyone! My name is Korri Fushinaga, and I am so happy to be here! Let's be friends, okay?" I greeted with a cheerful. "Any questions for ?" The woman behind me asked the class. About one seventh of the class raised their hands. (**AN: That's not a lot if you actually think about it.) **

I pointed to a light brown haired girl. She stared at me with curiosity and disgust at the same time. "You know what you look like right?" She asked, reflecting her personality, which happened to be a snob. I was holding back retorts so hard, I had to bite my lip. Choosing the sassy, yet polite, comeback I responded to her.

"Yes, I am well aware of what my face currently looks like. If you have a problem with it, then take it up with your parents or dopplegangers for all I care. I got into this school for a reason and I am not gonna let someone like you ruin my goal." I snapped, but gave her a kind smile. _Freaking best day ever. Hani will be excited.I wonder how's she's doing._ I thought before the teacher told where to sit.

"You may sit next to Mr. Fujioka and the Hitachiins." I sat down next to a brown haired boy. He smiled at me and I smiled back. _Let the sports meet begin._

_(Hani's POV)_

I always thought of Korri as overprotective. She's always been there to protect me. Once when I was pushed off a ledge by a boy, Korri went all out on him. I guess it's nice having a sibling that you know loves you.

As I skipped to my class, waving to my sister's retreating figure, I saw a high-schooler leaving the building. Walking up to her, I asked her where my room was.

"Oh, you're a 4th year? Take a right over at that building it's the 2nd room to your left." She said and we went our separate ways. Running now, I followed the girl's instruction and stopped at the room in front of me. Walking confidently, I told the teacher who I was.

"I'm Haniko Fushinaga, the new transfer student." I said quietly, I was super shy. Korri usually did the talking. The male teacher nodded and turned towards the other students.

"This is Haniko Fushinaga, our new student starting today. Treat her with kindness." I bowed in front of the class and quietly stated who I was.

"My name is Haniko but you can call me Hani. I am interested in music, so please if you have any experience, please tell me. We could write a duet together." I explained, smiling faintly. "Any questions?" My quiet and sweet voice drifted through the room. About everyone's hands shot up. I picked on a boy in the front.

"Um..Do you have a favorite type of music?" He asked nervously, turning a little pink by just staring at my face. I giggled and responded. "I love the piano and the flute." About all the boys turned red and looked away from me. I turned to a girl with pigtails.

"My question for Hani is, do you have any experience on your favorite instruments? If you do could you sing and play for us?" My eyes got soft as I looked for a piano. I found one, in the corner. "Sensei, can I?" My blonde hair fluttered as I walked to the beautiful grand piano.

"This is called 'Hirari Hirari'. I hope you enjoy it." As I started to play, everyone stared at me with amazement. As soon as I started to sing, everyone looked like they just went on a rollercoaster for the first time.

"kisetsu kurikaesu tabi hotsureteku kizuna wo tsuyoku, tsuyoku daki shimete nakusanuyou. kakaeta kotoba no omotasani ugoke nakunatte tada atatakana yume ni oboreteta kizukeba kimi wo miushinai. tabane daki shimeteta sugata wo yaoragani chirashite akaku itai hodoni sore wa yakitsuite. Hirari Hirari Hirari…." I drifted off, forgetting the rest. I stopped and bowed. "I only know that much. I haven't heard that song in a while so.." I shook my head and sat down at my desk. The rest of my day was pretty normal, for a first day that is.

_Time Skip~! End of School_

I walked out of my classroom, talking with some girls from my class until they got picked up by their personal limos. I looked around for Korri then waited for a few minutes. Still waiting patiently, I remembered what she told me. '_If I'm not there in 10 minutes, find me in the school Okay?" _ I sighed and skipped to the pink building.

Looking for my black-haired sister, I stumbled upon a room. I looked at the label on the door. "Music Room 3…I hope Korri is here..Or.." I started to tear up. I hated to be alone and I had a fear of getting kidnapped after what my best friend experienced when she was taken from her home. Pushing the door open a little bit, I was greeted by what seemed to be rose petals and multiple voices.

"Welcome." I stared at the 7 teenage boys in front of me. I didn't know anyone here. I could feel myself give away into my fears, and tears started to slip down my cheeks.

A blonde immediately came to my side, squatting down. "What's wrong, princess? Are you lost?" He asked in a soft tone. What he said processed through my mind, only making the tears flow faster. He immediately started to freak out. "Uhm…Uh…I think I only made her worse." He pointed to me, and started to tear up himself. Everyone surrounded me, when two red-haired twins spoke in unison.

"I hope she isn't like the Boss's apprentice." They said. _What do they mean by that? _I looked up, only to see a brown-haired boy smiling at me.

"Come on, you can tell us what's the matter. I'll listen, I don't know about the others." He said and extended a hand. I grabbed his hand and immediately pulled him into a side hug. This person would be my best friend, for now anyway. Every guy there stared at me and him. "My dearest daughter, you found yourself a friend!" The idiotic blonde shouted and one thought shot through my head. _Daughter? Oh…I get it he's a girl.._ I sighed and gestured for her to come closer so I could whisper in her ear.

"Why are you dressed in boy's clothes? I thought all girls liked skirts and dresses." I whispered and that made her eyes go wide. Returning them to their original size, she answered.

"I broke a vase and now I have to act as a boy to pay it off." All the hosts stared at me, before the blonde and the twins starting rambling on about the girl I was currently holding hands with, was a guy. Before I could say anything, Korri shot open the door. Her eyes were wide and her breath was short. By her expression when she looked at me, I'm guessing she was looking for me. A lone tear slipped down my face, after I calmed down, and she looked at me, the girl, and the rest of the hosts before speaking softly. When she speaks softly, that means someone is gonna die.

"Alright then , I'm gonna ask you a question and you'll answer it. Who made my sister cry?" Korri's voice was soft and calm. I frowned and closed my eyes. This was bad.

_(Korri's POV)_

As the bell rung after a boring day, I walked out of my classroom when Haruhi and the twins came up to me. Putting on my fake smile, I listened to what they had to say.

"Korri-san, you should come to Music Room 3 after school." Hikaru, at least I thought it was Hikaru, said. Shaking my head, I refused with the most polite voice I could muster.

"I'm sorry but, I have to pick up my sister at Ouran Elementary. Maybe tomorrow." I waved to them and turned to go pick up Hani, when the twins dragged me to this so-called Host Club. Right before they opened the door, I made a break for it. I took them by surprise, and acted quickly. I twisted and dove under their arms and started to run for my sister's school. I heard them call after me, but I kept running. When I reached her school, I looked everywhere for my blonde sister.

I looked everywhere but I couldn't find her. After that horrible day, I've never left her alone without coming back afterwards. Panicking, I remembered what I told her if I'm not here. Turning back to my pink school, I ran back to it. Hani was in there. I could feel it. No really, ever since that day we've been able to sense where we are. Yeah, I know, it's freaky. Anyway, so I ran everywhere until I came to a door.

"Oh good god, Hani please be okay." I opened the door labeled Music Room 3 to find my sister holding Haruhi's hand and everyone trying to calm her down. My breathing was short, I did just run around the whole school after all. After a few moments of breathing, I looked at Hani. She stared back at me before a tear slipped down her cheek. These people had made her cry. And I have a job to make them hurt.

I stood up and talked in a deadly voice. "Alright, I'm gonna ask you a question and you're gonna answer. Who made my sister cry?" The room dropped about 20 degrees. Tamaki-senpai spoke up carefully. I could tell he was scared.

"Um..Well, Korri-hime, she came in here and well she just started crying right when I talked to her…" My fists clenched. "So it was you, Senpai." In a matter of seconds I flung myself at Tamaki ready to beat his face into a pulp when two pairs of arms wrapped around me, holding me back from strangling their king. "Let me go! He made Hani cry!" I screamed at the red-headed demons. Then Hunny(Yes, it's Hunny-senpai) came up to me with Mori and tried to get me to calm down. "Kor-chan, please don't hurt Tama-chan. He only tried to talk to Hani-chan when she started to cry." Mori nodded in agreement. I looked to my sister, who still was holding on to Haruhi. She gave me a forgiving look before walking over to where I was being held.

"Onee-chan. It's okay. He only tried to talk to me when I overreacted and clung to that girl over there." She pointed to Haruhi. Everyone froze. My head turned towards Haruhi.

"Haruhi is…a girl..?" I muttered, my eyes locked on the brown-haired host. "Phew! That explains a lot. Hey, Haruhi, wanna go to the supermarket after school? I've heard that they have good deals this month." All eyes were on me. After a few moments of silence and tension I grabbed my sister's hand and walked out of the room, waving. "See ya tomorrow! We're gonna go now!" I called and immediately made a run for it on my already sore legs. A chuckle escaped my throat as I hit a brick wall, otherwise known as Mori. I fell to the ground and flipped backwards towards another door. Hani screamed as I felt our hands be torn apart from each other. My first instinct, kill whoever took her away.

My fist collided with the nearest person, Tamaki.


	2. Did we just become dogs?

Episode 2: Did We Just Become Dogs?

**A/N: I do not own Ouran in anyway possible. If I did well…I wouldn't be here.**

_(Third Person POV)_

If you saw the full out brawl going on, you would've thought that the Host Club was assaulting Korri and her sister. That's not the case, it was only a matter of self-defense and natural instincts.

As Korri's fist connected with Tamaki's stomach, the air was heavy. The twins called out to their fallen 'king'.

"Boss!" Korri was being restrained by Mori _and_ Kyoya. Her eyes were narrowed when her eyes fell upon her little sister, who was being held captive by one of the twins. After a few moments of twisting and turning, she slipped out of their grasp.

"Haniko! _Angriff__von rechts__, __und ich werde__von der linken Seite__zu gehen._Now!" Korri ordered and the little girl nodded. Kyoya caught everything she was saying, since he was fluent in German. Nodding to Mori, he told him to block their path. In a flash, everything was dark for Haniko and Korri.

Both girls had been hit in the side of the head with a karate chop from Hunny. Haniko could still see but she couldn't focus that well. Korri was just...out cold and limp. Confusing her sister with a dead person, Hani screamed loud enough to break glass. The two girls were put in a dark room with no lights.

All you could hear was the Host Club's hurried steps to block all exits and prepare for another battle.

_(Hani's POV)_

In case you didn't know, I am terrified of the dark. And being alone in a strange place. Plus, getting kidnapped. So, how'd you think I reacted when I was put in a _pitch-black room. _Not well, I'll put it.

As I was set down by someone in a corner, I immediately called out for Korri. "Korri-nee? Where are you?" I stood up and steadied myself. My legs were weak from kicking about everyone in the shoulders. What? It's my job to protect myself from weird people. Plus, the people who wanted me and Korri were weird and bothersome so I let them have it.

As I wandered around, I heard footsteps. Confusing them for Korri, I reached out when my hand grasped onto someones. I could tell they were surprised by the way they flinched. A sigh of relief escaped my lungs when the lights turned on.

The hand I was holding onto belonged to the tall boy with glasses and black notebook.

Everyone in the room gasped. I could've sworn the room dropped 30 degrees as soon as the room was illuminated. Blue met gray. We were staring each other down, before Korri stood up and focused.

"Hani, I think it's time for dinner. Mother will be angry if we're not there." Her voice was tired and as soon as my attention was turned to her, I carefully let go of the boy's arm. My steps were hurried towards Korri.

"Anyway, let's settle some things. No one will ever know about Haruhi's secret. If you tell anyone, we'll have you both expelled from your respected schools and book a flight to America." The blonde told me and my dizzy sister. I could tell he was trying not to move his stomach too much. Korri must've punched him hard. Poor guy.

One question still lingered in my mind. My soft voice spoke out as I asked my question.

"You must be really dumb if you think that we would tell. Do we look like girls who gossip? We were victims of bullying in our elementary years in America!" I was rewarded with laughter from those twins and the blonde go into a corner to grow mushrooms. The guy with glasses, who I just recently took my hand away from, spoke up in a commanding tone.

"You are not to tell anyone about this, understand? On top of that, since you probably broke our king's lung from punching him so hard, you are to work as the Host Club's dogs until all of our injuries from your attacks are covered." Korri spoke this time.

"Hey, Kyoya, what's the quota?" I gaped at her. She was willing to do it! "About 10 million yen." Both of us were sighing in defeat."Ready,Hani? This is our new life." Korri sounded excited but bored at the same time.

"One more question though, What are we gonna be doing? I mean, I can't host but I can sing and play piano." I asked a stupid question, I knew it from the looks I was getting. A short blonde boy with big brown eyes hopped onto the big tall one."Hani-chan's right, she can't host. But What about Kor-chan?" My sister stopped breathing. Almost immediately, the recovered idiot blonde, stood up and pointed at us.

"That's correct, Hunny-senpai. Korri will host the guys and girls while Hani will play the piano and take requests! Both of them will fit perfectly into our club!" He was stupid, I couldn't talk to people I don't know! Korri nodded and dragged me by the shoulders. We were gonna be late to work, I knew it! That's why she said stuff about dinner, it was a warning that our boss is gonna be mad. Waving back to them, we left and immediately ran to our workplace, otherwise known as a commoner's cafe.

_~Super Awesome Time Skip~ The Next Day At The Club_

_(Korri's POV)_

I knew the hosts were annoying, but not that annoying! I officially become a real person at a rich kid school and I blow it! Yes, I punched their king in the stomach, and yes, I did reveal their secret but I don't deserve this!

Me and Hani were dressed up as Nekos! Freaking NEKOS. I had black fur while Hani had cream and gold. Tamaki-idiot just had to pick half-demons as the cosplay! He was dressed up as a angel, Kyouya as a crow-demon, the twins as bats, Honey as a dog/wolf, Mori as a bear, and Haruhi as a half-angel half demon. Hani was playing the piano and serving the hosts. Me?

I was working as a host. FOR GUYS. I had about fifty customers at one time! One guy spoke up, catching my attention.

"So, why'd you join the host club?" I smirked. This was gonna be fun, maybe I can even blackmail Kyouya with it."It's because I was held captive by those mean boys. I tried to fight back but they were too strong for a girl like me. My sister was with me at the time, so we were suddenly tied up and put in a strange room. I tried to break free but they held me there for who knows how long. They said to me and my sister that if I joined the Host Club, they'll let us go. If we didn't agree, they'd bully us until we agreed. So we agreed to it, no matter what." I gave them my innocent good girl act. Only the hosts know my true nature(and Hani) so I keep it a secret. All the boys at the table either narrowed their eyes or clenched their fists. The one who asked the question gave me his number.

"Just in case that happens again, call me and I'll bring everyone immediately." Were his exact words. I snickered at their stupidity. If only I could break free from my chains and go live my life. But no, I have to work for a stupid club! On top of that, I'm failing English! It's my best subject, I did live in America for a while, but I'm flippping FAILING. I don't do fails. I have always gotten straight A's my entire life. Okay maybe a few B's and C's but I kept them up! Now Mother wants me to get a tutor. Who's the tutor you ask? Kyoya. Kyoya freaking Ootori is my tutor.

I glanced over at the glaring Shadow King from my table. I gave him a innocent smile and stood up.

-"Try anything, and I'll hunt you down. I have about 50 guys flocked to my manner." I whispered in his ear before going to change into my normal clothes. When I came out, he was standing with Hani. They were talking about me, I know it. Clearing my throat, I grabbed Hani and walked out of the music room.

"Kyo-chan, you are coming over right? Nee-san still has work to do on her English." Hani said as we left the room. My breathing stopped. I forgot about the freaking English assignment we had today! My eyes went to the ground, Hani, Kyoya, then back to the ground.

"Of course I'm coming, Korri does need help for that assignment, ne?" He was smirking, I could tell by just the way he was speaking. If only the world didn't make sense and looks could kill, I bet you Kyoya would have been dead already.

"let's go Hani. Before someone gets arrested for homicide and a dead body is on the floor." I ordered through gritted teeth. She only nodded and grinned before we left.

"Hani, I offiicially hate you." I said when we were walking towards our small home. Or A commoner house as Tamaki would put it. My little sister only shook her head and sighed." Nee-san. We both know you need to keep your grades up. Ouran would expel you for your lack of the English language. Let Kyo-chan come over and help." I had to face the facts. I was failing and I needed Kyoya for help.

I uttered one word."Fine."

_(Hani's POV)_

I knew Korri was failing in English. I had to find that ironic, since we did live in America for 3 years. So as we were leaving the club room, I remebered to tell Kyoya to come over.

:"Kyo-chan, you are coming over right? Nee-san still has work to do on her English." He looked surprised then nodded. Korri was shaking, she was so mad right now. _Good, now I can study with peace, _She thought before her sister dragged her through the door.

:"Hani, I officially hate you now." We were walking to our house from the courtyard. Korri was furious at me. She absolutely hated Kyoya as her tutor, and I knew that. Even though I didn't want to cause her trouble, but she was failing English. If her grades got lower, she would get expelled from Ouran. She worked hard to get into Ouran, and I'm not gonna let her get expelled so easily.

:"Nee-san, we both know you need to keep your grades up. Ouran could expel you for the lack of the English language. Let Kyo-chan come over and help." I looked her in the eyes. My sister is an idiot sometimes, but that's what makes her loveable.

:"Fine." She muttered and I did my happy dance."Korri-nee, what is Kyo-chan gonna think when he sees our home? We've been going to his place so..." I trailed off and Korri was left speechless.

:"Hani, we have to clean the house. Fast." She stared blankly at the road ahead of us before the two of us sprinted to our street. Kyo-chan was coming and we needed to make our home sparkle!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I know I know, short chapter but I have lost muse for this a little. School is a bother and having a cold isn't helping. I'm sorry my cupcakes! Please Review and forgive me for my stupid brain that has low-muse syndrome~**

**Tobo-chan!**


End file.
